


Lullaby

by starr_falling



Series: Fix-it December [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Fix-it December, Flash Fic, Fluff, GFY, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no more beautiful sight on all of Arda, then his husband and daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Second fix-it fic!

Bilbo leaned against the doorway to the nursery, entranced by the sight before him. Thorin was pacing the room with a babe in each arm, singing softly.

Bella was fast asleep, but Bellís was still awake, watching her 'adad with sleepy, half-closed eyes. One tiny, perfect hand grasped at Thorin’s beard - still too short to braid yet - while she gummed the other.

Bilbo had no idea what his husband was singing, only catching a word or two of the Khuzdul, but it was as soothing to him as to the twins. He was fairly certain he had heard it before; the tune, at least, seemed familiar. Thorin had once told him it was a lullaby his own mother had sung for him and his siblings.

Thorin looked peaceful, and so in love with their daughters as he gazed down at them. It never ceased to warm Bilbo through to see the way Thorin adored the girls. Overcome with love for his dwarf, Bilbo pushed off the doorway and crossed over to join his family.

Thorin stopped moving and allowed Bilbo to gather Bella into his own arms, then snuggle against his chest. He never stopped singing, just wrapped his arm around Bilbo’s shoulders and swayed them all in place. Bilbo sighed and rested his head against Thorin’s chest, enjoying the way the lullaby rumbled through him.

Bella slept on peacefully, and a quick look showed Bellís had finally succumbed to sleep. Though one hand had fallen out of her slack mouth, the other never lost its grip on Thorin’s beard. Bilbo closed his eyes, and let himself sink into the warmth of his husband.


End file.
